


It had to be done

by Viridi_MOC



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridi_MOC/pseuds/Viridi_MOC
Summary: All he wanted was to make Dream happy. But ink has other plans.
Relationships: Errordream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	It had to be done

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I made a while back! Thought I would post it here!

Error looked at his palm. This was it, he was going to do it. Tonight was perfect, Dream would love it! Smiling, he tucked a small box into his back pocket. He began to walk over to his portal that led to nightmares place. He never noticed the eyes that followed him.  
——  
Dream was having a splendid day! He was excited to see Error later tonight. He looked nervous, but then again he always did around Dream, It made him giggle! He walked down the forest path that led to ink's house. It lay in an au that wasn’t very well populated, so it allowed him to stay low and undiscovered. He knocked on the door. A sudden wave of negative emotions washed over him, catching him off guard. It left as quickly as it came, but it left him a tad confused. Before he could ask himself what it was, the door opened revealing a grinning Ink.   
“Heya Dream, howyadoin’?”   
“I’m doing fine, how about you?” He responded, forcing a grin.  
…  
Ink gave him a searching look. “You sure? You look a tad shaken… are you alright? Come in, You can tell me while you drink some of the hot chocolate i made!”  
It was wintertime in the au they were in, so it made sense to make some. But Ink being hospitable? Really? He couldn’t believe his non-existent ears. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled over to one of the rainbow bean-bags that Ink had laying around his house. On the kitchen counter were two cups of hot chocolate, one with rainbow colored marshmallows and the other with yellow ones. Yum! Ink brought over the cups and the two sat down.   
He took a sniff of the hot chocolate. It smelled like apples, which made him queasy. Ink must have forgotten that he didn’t like apples- again- and bought the apple flavored hot chocolate that this au’s farmers market sold. Trying not to choke, he downed a sip or two of the mix.”I- it tastes good!”  
“Glad you like it! Now if you don’t mind, I forgot something in the other room, I hope you don’t mind if I fetch it!” Huh, apologetic. What was the occasion? Ink quickly darted to his bedroom.  
——  
So that he wouldn’t make Ink feel bad, he continued to drink a bit of it. Not long after he felt a burning sensation in his skull. Headache? No… no this was more than a headache, he was sure. The pain was increasing rapidly, and before he knew it, he was not he ground. He started coughing up a black liquid, and negativity flooded over his body, and a black goops started to pour from his right eye. He let out a strangled scream as the goop started covering his whole body, filling him with feelings of negativity that no person should ever feel. He started forgetting things. Wh- whose house was this!?!? Tentacles sprung from his back, ripping his shirt wide open. What is my name? Ribs cracked.   
…  
Who was he?  
He remembered one thing. Error. And with it came not love, but a desire for bloodshed.

Two gray eyes watched soullessly from a distance.  
——  
Error and Nightmare chatted as they walked through the au. Stars and galaxies littered the sky, as comets flew just miles above where they stood. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. What, even destroyers can admire the scenery from time to time! The only reason Nightmare was with him is, honestly, he had no idea where the spot really was. He just told Dream to meet him there, so he had to ask Nightmare to bring him there. The guy was surprisingly supportive. He actually got so excited when Error told him about the proposal that blue apples appeared, glowing in his eyes. That got a laugh out of Error… almost at the expense of one of his fingers… but hey, ink could always make him a new one, right? They walked silently, with a few exchanges, through the sparse forest. The peace didn’t last long though, unfortunately. Nightmare was slowing down a bit, which struck Error as odd. He slowed. “Hey boss, you doing alright?”  
“Yeah, just feeling a bit queasy that’s all…”  
Nightmare admitting he was a bit weak? Yeah, something was definitely up. “Hey, why don’t we stop for just a minute…?  
“Fine…”  
They sat behind a large boulder as Nightmare slowly recuperated. Or at least, that was the expectation. But no, the poor guy was getting worse by the second. Neither of them knew what was going on, but it wasn’t good. Growing increasingly worried, both that he is going to be late, and that Nightmare was clearly dying or something, he opened his mouth to tell Nightmare to go home and get some rest or something so he God forbid doesn’t die, when he hears a muffled scream. He whips around to see Nightmare shaking, staring at his hand. Error rushed over to him, soul pounding. His hand. Okay. His hand. His… hand… his… his…

Oh my god his hand-

The goop that covered Nightmares body had parted way, revealing pearly white bones underneath. And it was still going, crawling up his arm. Before he knew it, a small, boy sized skeleton stood before him, shaking to the core. He gaped at what was supposedly his boss.   
“This- this isn’t good- oh god-“  
“Wh- what the hell- where is the black… stuff!?!?”  
…  
“This is bad, isn’t it…”  
Just from the look Nightmare gave him, he knew it had to be about dream.   
“W- what happened to him!?”  
“He ate a dark apple- he must have- but why!? He would never purposely eat one! Someone must have made hi-“ he suddenly shoved error into the bushes, with force too strong to have seriously come from something that small. Shaking, he looked at where Nightmare was staring. Oh my God-  
“Is that Dr”   
Nightmares hand slapped across Errors mouth, and he gave him a warning look. Standing a couple yards away from them was a very goopy, pissed off- what he assumed was- Dream. And he was looking straight at them.  
Nightmare and Error looked at each other.  
“Run.”  
And that they did. As fast as they could. He felt an urge to run towards Dream instinctively, but Nightmare helped him fight it off. That wasn’t Dream anymore.  
Demon Dream was quickly catching up to them. “SPLIT UP!” Nightmare shouted.  
“ARE YOU CRAZY!?”  
“JUST RUN I’LL DISTRACT HIM HE WON'T KILL ME I KNOW HIM!” Nightmare shouted. Error didn’t pick up the fear and doubt edging Nightmares voice.  
Hesitantly he ran in a different direction. He found himself in a clearing where he collapsed, trying to catch his breath, wheezing. This wasn’t happening… please, God tell me this isn’t happening…   
he was jolted out of his misery by the sound of footsteps behind him. Dream was standing right behind him.   
And dust was dropping from his tentacles. He started shaking. “D- Dream, I-“  
One of dreams tentacles wrapped around his neck, snatching him up off the ground, and the ring fell out of his pocket. He couldn’t breathe. “Dream no please stop this isnnnnnntnnt…-“ it got tighter. Multicolored dots and glitches filled his vision. He gagged. “DREAM PLEASE-“ cold, deep orange eyes stared soullessly at him.  
Pain pierced his chest, and it all went black.  
——  
A scream pierced the air.  
A jolt went through his body. Wh- where was I!? What am I doing in the forest?!?! Oh my god why do I have tentacles?!-  
It all came flooding back. He was at Inks house. He… he collapsed… but why? The… the… the hot chocolate? Apples. Apples… ink left him alone… he...  
He…  
That traitor put a dark apple in his hot chocola-  
He noticed there was something laying by his feet. He looked down.  
And he froze. His eyes widened. His body stiffened.   
No  
No  
Nonono   
NONONONO  
He collapsed and wrapped his arms shortly around Error's body. He was shaking violently, head reeling. “YOUR NOT DEAD YOU CAN'T BE-“ He frantically searches for a soulbeat. Then a pulse. But nothing. The guardian of positivity collapsed on Error, gripped his hand, and cried. Cried because there was no reason left to live. Cried till there were no tears left to cry. Cried because of the fear, pain, and guilt that came crashing down on him all at once. But those beautiful stars just glittered coldly down on them. Footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned around to see blue and yellow eyes and a wide smile.   
Ink walked over to them.  
“Get away from him you psychopath!”  
Ink stepped over a few feet and picked up a small golden ring. It donned a beautiful yellow diamond at which the likes of that he had never seen before. Horror dawned on Dream's face.  
“Nothing personal kid. But the creators were getting a little weary of the lack of action around these places.” He Summoned a sharp, black bone. Error's body disintegrated into dust. “And I have taken it upon myself to keep them interested. So, like I said…”  
He readied his fingers for a snap.  
“Nothing personal kid!”  
——  
He was an amazing actor. It was Killer who found them there, and everyone came after that. He would act terrified, and his eyes a grayish blue color. When they asked what happened, he won’t respond only with, in a shaky voice,  
“I just found them here.”  
——


End file.
